User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 2
Please Leave a Message Below Vandalism Hey somebody deleted everything off Farnsworth's page! Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 10:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I am in the process of undoing all of the vandalism and am blocking the user for a year. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Ban him/her/it to Hell..... Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 10:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :He vandalised so many pages, including the main page. He is not going to get off lightly. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I don't own a computer..... just a PSP.... Mein Gott I suck DX Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 10:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse Me What happened with the Philip J. Fry Article. i saw very explicit words being used to describe him. some i won't ever dream of saying. is that vandalism i think it is.Phillip J. Fry 17:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. If you look at my blog, you will see that I have reverted lots of vandalism by a user, who I have now blocked for a whole year. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Blocking I am concerned about blocking user 204.99.250.45. He may have had a very good reason to remove the sardine goof; though I'm not sure what it could have been. Maybe he thought that it was more trivia. Or maybe he was just a vandal. Or maybe he did something else I'm not aware of? I'm not sure what the policy is but a 2 week block over one thing seems a little harsh, do we not do warnings? Please don't take this as criticism because I know how very hard you work around here and I appreciate it. I'm just concerned and curious. -- Dhalia 20:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know I am a bit harsh. Just remember, I usually allow a user to still use their talk page when blocked. I will probably start a warning system but I don't really want a repeat of yesterday. It is hard to look after a wiki on my own so yes, a warning system will come into place unless it is massive vandalism like yesterday again. I am hoping to get some help within the next two weeks as i don't know if you are aware but I have placed Ellipses485 up for adminship. Link is in the sidebar. I am wrong to just block outright but I am harsh. i know that. I have always been harsh. So, warnings in future then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Blocking of 204.99.250.45 I just wanted to state for the record, I did make the change to the sardine goof, only because technically it is not a goof. The fish that is discovered to be extinct in "A fishful of dollars" is the anchovy. It even says so on the page for that episode. I apologize if I didn't go about it the right way. And I also know that my user name is new, because I had to create an account from my phone to even be able to explain myself. Just let me finish by saying that I in no way had any bad intentions of going around putting worthless info into articles or blanking them. Thanks. Tkiller 22:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right, I can't believe I missed that. This is why I asked that you could explain your edit. Next time just place in the summary or talk page why you are making an edit. I'll go fix that page right now. I will leave you and Solar Dragon to sort out the rest. -- Dhalia 22:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I never got the message asking me to explain my edit. It showed that I had a new message on the talk page for 204.99.250.45, but i saw nothing of any value on there. And as embarrassing as it is for me, I looked for the discussion link somewhere on the page and couldn't find it. :S I've obviously found it now, but that doesn't really help my mistake. Thanks again though. Tkiller 22:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright then. I am sorry. I will start with a warning system in future but please, when removing content from pages, put on the discussion page why you do it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Can you help? I'm trying to fix Bender's firstborn son and Junior, but when I renamed Junior, it redirected to Bender's firstborn son. How do I make it not redirect so Junior can have his own page? Sorry to make work for you! -- Dhalia 17:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :When you move the page, there is a tick box saying Leave a redirect behind. You untick this, obviously. You can always click on the Junior link when you get to the Bender's firstborn son page. It says redirected from Junior. Click Junior to get there. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::HAH! I feel like an idiot now, thanks so much for helping. Someday I will learn enough about wiki that I won't have to bug you. You are always right here to take care of things, great job! -- Dhalia 19:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I have been learning for a couple of years now. I joined a wiki site (Non wikia) a couple of years ago and started learning there. I kept bugging a friend on how to do things. I can now do almost everything on my own though. I found out a few things for myself too. You will learn eventually. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm used to editing wikis that don't need as much work done, so little things like images and categories are all new to me. I'm having a lot of fun learning though! You're a good helper. -- Dhalia 19:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, this wiki was only adopted by Joey in February so it was in a state. It was better when I came along. This is not the biggest project for me. I helped properly start up a wiki and it has now gone from 18 pages when I first joined to over 140 pages (Since I last checked a few weeks ago). I created infoboxes, welcome templates, categories, other templates and many articles. I then moved on after appointing a new admin. This is probably the second biggest task I have done though. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Did I miss your blog today? That's all, just hadn't seen it. I kinda look forward to it :) -- Dhalia 21:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me. Lucky. i was about to shut down the computer and go to bed. Will do it quickly. Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A Couple Things In addition to my response on the forum, I just want to say that I'm hoping that the process of developing the new guidelines takes a week or maybe even two, even if it just sits there for awhile without being touched. I can attest that when first joining a wiki community, it can seem daunting to dive right in and help out on this sort of thing, especially if the administration appears to be running the place on their own without help from anyone else. Hopefully this process will encourage new users to stay with us and previous users to become more involved in the process. And anyway, by that point I'll hopefully be helping out with Sysop privileges, so no need to make an exception for me to edit the page (and if not, we'll deal with it when we get there). But I was also wondering whether you could tell me why the forums I've created from the Improvements and Issues section aren't accessible from that page (the potential policy/guideline switch and the bit personas)? I assume I'm supposed to place them in a certain category, but there doesn't seem to be any for that particular classification of forum. Is that just because there hasn't been any before? Anyway the other issue I have been thinking about is the possibility of adding another class of infobox to our repertoire; "years". I've noticed that this category has had a bit of growth recently and think it'd be cool to have a simple template to stick in a year page. For example; the year in question, possibly a picture that represents the major event(s) (should that be relevant and/or possible), and a link to the years before and after it. It would be a simple addition that would add alot to that aspect of that category. Ellipses485 19:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I will get onto Joey about the forum. He was the one who made it. I will make the infobox as requested myslef. So, the parameters? We have name, image, and previous year and succeding year. Any others? Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :If I can throw in my two cents, I love the idea of infoboxes for years. I had a hard time trying to make all the years (and decades) conform to some sort of standard. And there are at least two decades that need their own pages that I can think of off the top of my head so please keep that in mind. -- Dhalia 19:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I sort of expected to ask Joey about the forums, but you had the last edits on several forums on the forum menu and I know you're more active lately. For the new infobox, I'd say that four categories would be good for now, what happens in each year is so different that it'd be tough to integrate more details about them. So I think just (1) the year, (2) a picture (if applicable), (3) the year that appears before it chronologically, and (4) the year that appears after it chronologically. As for the decades (there's two right now), until we get more I think they can stay as they are, but if more are entered we could probably use the same template for the decade category (which I just created as a subcategory of years) as the years. Ellipses485 20:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Images Sorry for my ignorance, but is there a way to search for images on this wiki? I would like to see what images are already available here. -- Dhalia 20:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :While I'm here I can try and take a stab at this. All the images taken from the shows are supposed to have the "CN Image" template, which files them in this category. That's the best you can hope for though, at least to my knowledge. Ellipses485 20:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::There is another way. On your bar on your userpage, there is a link that says Widget Dashboard. it has a Wiki's image slideshow that you just set to work for all images. Double click on the image you want and it will take you to it. ::Sorry I have been away for a while so haven't updated in a few days. Went camping. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Please Leave Me A Message. hello Solar Dragon I Am Philip J. Fry. Please go to my user page and on my talk page leave me a message for a name for fry and leela's kid. i made it with pictires from here. so please help me with that. Phillip J. Fry 15:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Years infobox Hi, I just noticed that in the years infobox, "succeeding" is spelling incorrectly. Rather than going through every year and fixing it, I was wondering if you can do it just by fixing the infobox itself? If not let me know and I'll go year by year. Thanks! -- Dhalia 18:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Whoops. Sorry about that. Fixed it now though. You still have to spell it incorrectly when adding in the infobox though as we would have to change every one individually then but otherwise, it should be fine. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Images I'm sorry for my images I create cartoons and plants and other things for a living and I thought people would like to get to know me better by the art I do and some stuff about me so I'm sincerely sorry sir. --BRITSTA1 20:37, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :OK. If you upload any other images not relevant to Futurama, please put them on your own user page. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Archiving Pages I've tried to find a good example of how to archive pages that are too long (as you've done with your talk), but haven't been very successful. I think the discussion of the new policy/guidelines could use an archive (it's getting ridiculously long and slow) and I think that could be a useful link for the new page itself (the existing policy has a section about discussions that mentions that talk pages can be archived if their too long, but doesn't give any indication as to how that might be accomplished). Obviously you have figured this out, so I was wondering if you learned how to do it from a help page or something of that nature and whether you might point me in the right direction if you did. If, on the other hand, you learned from someplace less accessible (or you think the process is probably too complex for the average user) would you mind just archiving that forum page for me? Thanks. Ellipses485 14:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :OK. It is simple. Just rename the page something like the page's name/Archive 1 or something like that and tehn carry on. I will do it for you this time though. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously, it's just that simple? I was expecting some template or extention or something less obvious. Well, now I know I guess. Thanks for clearing that up. Ellipses485 14:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::You could put the archives in some sort of box thing but that is not neccesary. It is just that simple. Easy, Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) yeah me too mine is too big can you maybe help me too that is too complex for me i'm confused Phillip J. Fry 17:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category suggestion How about a category for characters that are only seen in the comic books? Off the top of my head that would include Bender's firstborn son and one of the Waterfalls. I'm guessing there are more. I have the comics but I haven't had the chance to read more than one or two unfortunately. -- Dhalia 14:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Feel free to add them. The more categories, the better. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can you create categories just by adding one to a page? I don't know how as I've never done it. -- Dhalia 15:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Just add Category:Comic Book Characters or something like that to the page and save it. Then, click on the red link and create the category. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think I've done it correctly, but would you mind double checking for me? You are always helpful, I'm so glad you've been able to stick around! -- Dhalia 16:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes. You did it right. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Naming conventions I noticed you moved Bender's firstborn son to Bender's First Born Son. In fact a few pages you've moved to something similar. We need to figure out if we follow wikipedia's naming conventions or not. They can be found here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topic_creation. I do think that as a wiki connected to wikipedia we are supposed to follow this aren't we? -- Dhalia 15:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, i only renamed it that as that was the script name. Any way, can you direct me to the neccesary part of that page as I am not reading through all of that. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Here is the exact portion I am referencing http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:NAME#Lowercase or even better http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Naming_conventions_(capitalization). If you can find some time, it is good reading for future reference, or at the very least hang on to the link as it may be handy later. ::We may need to change several article pages. -- Dhalia 16:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Um. Ah. This may take a while to change then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah :( I can tackle that if you wish. I try to leave the more difficult wiki editing stuff to you and Ellipses since most of that is beyond me. -- Dhalia 16:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::OK. I will do some here and there but I will leave most to you. Also, could you add a category to pages that need voice actors. Something like Category:Articles Without Voice Actors? Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Song infobox request Hiya, when you have some time, could you please make an infobox for the songs? I think there should be "title, performers, appearance, image and song writer". Can you think of anything else? I really really appreciate it! -- Dhalia 14:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :OK. Can't do it now, I'm on my mum's laptop and can't do things properly. How about a video in the infobox as well. I have seen this on another wiki and was thinking about this. I will get onto it tomorrow if I can, if not after we come back from holiday. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) yeah i saw it on family guy wiki. Phillip J. Fry 17:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Improvement Drive I just realized that you had updated the Improvement Drive before I did. I would revert my edit, but I think that it would be better to have a extra sentence linking the improvement drive to the re-watcharama rather than making it the focus, because then, assuming we continue to do it, we can continue highlighting articles that may actually need help. Not that some of the episodes don't need it too, but I think that many of them are going to be pretty well developed already and it might be a waste to have them being the improvement drive article for a whole week. Ellipses485 14:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, like I saAID ON THE TALK PAGE (Oh, Bloody caps lock), I think that it is a good idea. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RTE editor So I had a little problem with an unregistered user last night, but thanks to IRC I learned a bit about it. It seems he was using something called an RTE editor that has a bug that messes with parameters. You can read about it here RTE editor. So in my ignorance I suggested he be blocked, please ignore that. It would be nice if he would register so we could communicate thought but whatever. -- Dhalia 05:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :All right. I won't block him then. I hate that Visual editor. So annoying. I tried to use it but gave up and went to the old, better one again. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Me to, it's gross! Thanks for prodding me to get on IRC, I will probably hang out there all the time, except at night when my husband makes me turn off the computer :) At any rate, I'll be in your room and you can leave me a message or vice versa. -- Dhalia 14:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm on now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Had to go make breakfast and get hubby ready for work, sorry I missed ya. -- Dhalia 15:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :that's allright. Got bored and played the Wii for two hours instead. Lol. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC)